Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal which may facilitate wireless communication and wireless charging, and a control method thereof.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Moreover, the functions can be improved as such the mobile terminal transmit and receive information, using an external device and wireless communication. Specific functions of the mobile terminal may be implemented such as data transmission between terminals. By extension, payment settlement may be processed, using the mobile terminal.
As use of the mobile terminal is diversified, such the mobile terminal requires much battery use and there are increasing needs for a wireless recharge function configured to allow easy battery recharge only when the mobile terminal is located near a recharger, without an auxiliary cable.